Once
by JadelynTepes
Summary: A young village girl is forced to make a choice between mortality and her father's life. Dracula is a major character. This is NOT your average Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Bulletin: This story was originally published under the name MorriquinneDracula. I had some issues with people breaking into my accounts, ei: Email, livejournal, and so I have moved the story to a new account, with new passwords and protection. NO I HAVE NOT PLAGIARIZED THIS STORY! THIS IS MY WORK! Also this was originally published in the Van Helsing 2004 film category... I have since changed this as the story has taken a different tone.**

**  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, or any other non- original characters found in this story. I DO NOT profit from this story. Morriquinne is my own character, touch her and die.**

**A/N: Bare with me readers, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. And to be honest this is really a joint effort for it is loosely based upon a role play I had with one of my friends. I ask you to please review with any plot twists you don't like, grammar mistakes, and in general ranting or praise as you feel necessary. Please if you feel you MUST flame me I cannot stop you, but be as gentle as possible. Many thanks on with the show...**

* * *

Morriquinne Aidwren was always a free spirit in her small Romanian village, bright, a free thinker, she could read and she did so often. Morriquinne was also fearless believing the many superstitions of her villagers to be rubbish. Every evening out of necessity, and defiance she would head deep in to the forest outside her village to gather herbs and mushrooms. They were valuable and served as treatment for her father who had taken ill within the last two years. Other than her sickly father Morriquinne was completely alone in the world, and often just retreated into her own thoughts dreaming of exciting far away places like in her books. She would soon learn the folly of her fearlessness.

* * *

Morri settled into her book in the villages main square, enjoying the tale of knights and evil wizards, and damsels in distress, faery tales were her favorite books ever since she was little. Glancing up from the epic battle in her book she couldn't help but laughing at the villagers that scurried about preparing for sunset by hanging silver crosses and garlic. Rolling her emerald green eyes she continued her reading until a round pleasant looking villager woman interrupted her. 

"Child best be getting inside. _HE_ hunts soon"

Rather annoyed Morri looked up with a snort, "_HE_ doesn't exist, Dracula is no more than a faery tale like these," with that she waved the leather volume in her hands, "Besides I have work to do"

With that Morri waved the well wishing woman away, rising, she tossed her dark green cloak about her shoulders.Lifting the hood to cover her long auburn waves of hair, Morri lovingly tucked her book into the basket hooking it on her arm, she set off for the woods. She almost instinctually knew where to head to find the mushrooms that are too tender to grow any other time than at night. But they were delicacies in her village and eased the terrible coughing spells her father had. Within hours she is deep within the forest and the full moon overhead lights her path. A cry of triumph escapes her lips, echoing in the seemingly empty forest, she had just found a large patch of the treasured fungi tucked away, hidden beneath the ferns. The young maiden quickly filled her basket to the over fill with her night's work, she then headed into a clearing nearby she had spotted earlier, a large boulder adorning the simple area. Then pulling out her book, she had to tuck beneath her arm after her collecting, she settled against the rock knees tucked beneath her and begins to read. Reading in the pale blue light of the moon was her favorite pastimes.

The poor girl has no idea a dark figure had been watching her for nearly two full moon cycles observing her habits, enthralled with the fearless red head...

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter... I know it is kind of short, but it is really a test to see if all you wonderful people want me to continue. R&R many thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula. I am not profiting from this story in any way other than my enjoyment.**

**A/N: From the wonderful responses so far I was inspired to continue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

As sunset approached he rose from his tomb, another long evening of hunting is ahead of the dark lord. Vlad Tepes Dracula, the oldest vampire known to live, the son of the very devil according to some. A formidable aura around him, dark power exuding from his very being. He walked slowly out on the balcony, it sat empty whenever the sun shined. Then again most of his home had been empty for some time. He looked out over his kingdom...thirsting... starving... _desiring_…

A thought came to the ancient vampire, "Will she be out again? The one without fear... the one I watch but I have never hunted. She amuses me…"

With that he slunk back into his home, preparing for the long night ahead. He very well might have plans for the little minx who seemed to mock him with her very presence in his forest. Within moments he had returned to the balcony changing into a large bat like creature, the only description possible, hell beast. Flying off into the night, a phantom in the air. The Count then flew over the familiar woods trying to sense her presence.

With an almost hiss of delight, "I can smell her, she is here," he then continued his inner monologue, _I tire of hunting animals, I need human blood...but for some reason, her...she...I cannot bring myself to take her... why is she not afraid?_

Vlad snorted with annoyance, _The villagers all make themselves scarce, hiding in well lit rooms and dark, dirt walled basements... but this one... this one gathers herbs and mushrooms night after night._

Meanwhile down below, Morriquine was still settled against her rock, she smiled into her book, now reading the tale of 'The Little Mermaid'. She eventually nodded off, her head falling into her book, dreaming of faeries, mermaids, and magical kingdoms... not at all literature for a grown woman, but fair Morri didn't care. The young girl remained vulnerable in her dreaming state, the villagers would have fits if they knew.

Vladislaus landed in the dense forest, walking through the trees sniffing the air following her sweet mortal scent. He smiled, she is close...very close. And the nearer he got he could sense an aura of peace emanating from her. Purposefully silent Count Dracula approached the clearing he had often spotted her in, as he entered he found her sleeping against a boulder, familiar book in hand.

She had wrapped her cloak around herself, using the green velvet as a mock blanket, she sighed softly, the sound too delicate to be a snore. Her long auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders, and spilled out of the hood.

Observing her innocent movements, he perched on the rock, his hunger temporarily satisfied by the unlucky animals he came upon in the forest, his dark clothing rendering him near invisible in the night. Black hair shining in the moonlight, he continued to watch her regarding her vulnerable form.

Morriquinne shifted in her sleep, as if squirming under Prince Vlad's intent gaze, dropping her book. The sound of the large volume hitting the ground stirred the young woman, and she sat up blinking groggily, yawning she stretched unaware of the figure observing her from behind.

Chiding herself for sleeping she spoke out loud, the dark prince had never heard her voice before, " Morri, are you determined to have the villagers burn you as a witch?" with that she rose gathering her basket and discarded book.

"Hello child" Count Vlad greeted, hoping for some reason not to startle the maiden before him, but knew he will.

She squeaked, jumping in surprise dropping her items, eyes wide, whirling she turned seeing the Count sitting there. Morri put her hand to her heart breathing a deep sigh of relief.

She then responded crossly, put off with being snuck up on, "You scared me to death! You should be ashamed of yourself, sneaking up on a person like that!" she glared at the vampire intensely.

Vlad was shocked at Morriquine's nerve, and answered back, "You don't know who I am do you? You haven't heard the stories?" taken totally aback by her intensity and fearlessness for the first time in his nearly 400 year old life, Count Vlad Tepes Dracula was at a complete loss for words.

"I don't care who you are... and if you are implying you are the count of those silly legends, I have less to fear than I originally thought," she laughed to herself and began to leave.

"STOP!" Dracula commanded her, "Or it will mean the end of your young life, here and now. I have spared you because you interest me. You may not be afraid but certainly you are no fool."

The fearless young woman turned, green eyes blazing in the moonlight, "End my life?... You are sadly mistaken, sir."

He stepped towards her, menace in his gait, baring his pure white fangs, "You don't want to try me young lady. It has been a long time since I have tasted human blood. Now sit down, put your basket of, " he released a snicker "mushrooms down, and do as you are told for a moment"

Morriquine's eyes flashed as she saw the Count's fangs glisten in the moonlight, she then dropped her basket but instead of sitting as commanded she bolted in the opposite direction, cloak flying behind her, her hood having fallen her hair flew, a mass of auburn curls wild in her retreat. Almost instantly Vlad appeared before her, momentarily she could see a wild look in his eyes, as she ran right into his arms making contact with his cold skin for the first time. She cried out pushing backwards against the tall vampire, unable to break away. She then pummeled his masculine chest with her fists.

"LET ME GO!"

He stood unmoved, unaffected by her blows, "I am ready to let you go miss... but you will stand still, remain quiet, and speak in hushed tones only when asked, can you agree to that?"

Slowing her struggles, she glared angrily at her captor, hissing between gritted teeth, "How can I trust you will release me?"

He chuckled, "Very Simply, you cannot. But, you do have two choices... do as I say now, or die. Now choose."

The fiery maiden was tempted to spit in his porcelain face, but quickly thought better of it and quieted her struggles to a stop, "FINE! Have it your way."

He then stepped back releasing her, certain she will not run this time, "Now my dear, we shall talk. Who are you? What are you doing out here in the forest night after night all alone. Why do you not fear me as the others do?"

"First of all, I am Morriquinne Aidwren. Secondly, I gather herbs and mushrooms, my father is ill and we need the money and the medicine they provide. And finally, up until a few moments ago, I did not believe in you, I am still tempted to believe you are just a bad dream brought on by my books"

Dracula stepped towards her, once again baring his fangs, "Trust me Miss Aidwren, I am no dream, and how do you explain the 17 villagers that disappeared last year alone? Did you think that was a dream too?"

"Or stupidity on their part!", she snapped not flinching as he bared his fangs, "I have seen how they act, spooked by a twig snapping. I have even seen some jump off roofs in efforts to escape some false danger," she laughed bitterly, "So I assumed the 17 had lost themselves of their own folly"

He laughed in disbelief, "17 villagers lost through stupidity. You are a naive one aren't you?"

She drew her hand back to slap him but stopped glaring "At least I am not a coward!"

"Fear versus cowardice... two different things my dear. Do I need to teach you the difference? I have been watching you for weeks, curious as to your lack of fear... interested, and intrigued"

"You will teach me nothing for I have answered my questions, now release me as you promised," Morri placed her hands on her hips a moment of pure challenge.

"Promised? I do not recall promising anything. However... if you truly desire to be released then go. But I have my suspicions that your desires lie elsewhere."

"Then you suspect wrong!" with that Morri turned, heading back toward her basket, and leather book, giving the count an icy glare over her shoulder.

"Fine" he whispered, the fair girl was surprised that from a distance of 10 feet away that she could hear his voice, "I've been searching for you for 4 centuries, another night won't vex me. It is getting close to sunup anyway"

She whirled, "Searching for me!" but when she turned, she saw nothing.

* * *

**A/N: There you go Chapter Two considerably longer than the first. I hope you have enjoyed. Please R&R. Many Thanks Morriquinne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula nor any of its characters. The only thing I own is my own characters.**

**A/N: I am terribly sorry it took so long to get this up but real life got in the way. Anywho I hope you enjoy this offering. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone else PLEASE Review! On with the show.

* * *

**

Morriquinne wasted no time in returning home, checking on her father who slept peacefully as usual. His colour was considerably worse, looking quite pale and pinched. She sighed, kissing his forehead brushing a strand of silver hair from his closed eyes and headed to her room. As she readied herself for bed with a heavy heart, she greatly wished this night had simply been a nightmare brought on by her faery tales. But an impending sense of doom told her it was night. Slipping into the bed, which could be referred to as little more than a cot, Morriquinne tried to find a peaceful night's sleep. But her dreams were filled with vampires, demons, and other devilish creatures.

The next day she spent as usual, heading into the village square to sell off her findings of the night before, only keeping what she needed to make treatment for her beloved father. She greeted everyone with smiles and kind words feeling rather refreshed after a good sleep, thinking back on the night she laughed at herself for fearing anything at all. It had to have been a dream, a harmless nightmare. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

As dusk approached Morri collected her unsold herbs and mushrooms heading home to prepare for another night of collecting. Entering her home she brewed a dark tea of mushroom stems, and bitter purple herb, bringing the steaming cup to her father who still rested in his bed.

"Good evening Papa, I am about to head out to collect again, how are you feeling today?"

The only answer she received was a groan followed by intense coughs that made her wince to hear, let alone witness. She quickly came to his side helping him drink the tea supporting him against her, Coaxing him to finish the bitter liquid for his sake.

Fretting her brow, she kissed his forehead, "Papa please hang on a little longer I am sure I will find the right herb to heal you, I just know I will!"

Edward relieved of his coughing for the moment took this time to smile at his daughter and speak softly, "You don't have to do this my child, I have had a full life, you should be leading yours."

"And what kind of life would that be without you there with me Papa?" she smirked shushing him, "Save your strength. Now I must be off."

With that Morriquinne tucked her father in to sleep, his face was lined with concern for his loving daughter. She headed back downstairs to prepare for the evening. Looking out on the already dark night from the window, she got a sudden sense of dread tying a knot in the pit of her stomach. Not exactly knowing why she put any stock in the previous night, she still took no chances attaching a silver stake to her hip and a crucifix above her breast. Temporarily satisfied she wrapped her worn velvet cloak around her frail figure collecting her empty basket. She paused at her leather book, which she always took with her, deciding dawdling in the forest t'would not be a good idea she left it laying upon the dilapidated table.

With that she left her cottage closing the door firmly behind her, heading towards the now foreboding woods. There was a distinct chill in the air, that sent a chill to her very soul, causing her to wrap her cloak tighter around her and pull her hood up.

Little did she know the dark form of the night before was perched high in a tree, watching for her, waiting for her. As she got deep into the woods she heard a deeply accented voice purr so low it felt as though it was coming from actually within her mind.

"Hello Miss Aidwren..."

Shocked at the dark greeting she whirled searching for the source of the masculine sound, muttering, "So you weren't a bad dream, " now frustrated with not being able to find the source she grasped her stake stealthily, shouting, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The vampire continued to speak in calm hushed tones, "So you are not a coward, hmmm? Explain your weapons then my dear... What did you hope to accomplish with those?" hovering in a tree, still out of site.

"Protecting myself at worst, doing my village a world of good at best," the feisty maiden sneered continuing to look for her verbal attacker, pausing a moment, "How do you know what I carry?"

Seemingly instantly, Dracula appeared behind her running a cool hand down the nape of her neck, startling Morri enough to whirl and plunge the silver stake into his chest. He covered her hand that held the stake, a surprised look on his face… pain in his eyes. It almost looked as though the old vampire had tears in his eyes. Morriquine couldn't help but smirk.

"So much for the Prince of Darkness"

With that he returned her smirk, wrapping one arm around her waist pressing her to him as he used his other hand that still covered hers to push the stake in further. Morri's green eyes widened in shock.

"I told you my dear, I have taken a great interest in you, I have been watching you since you left your village," with that he released her pulling the stake out with a harsh roar, "Stakes become so monotonous, I had hoped better of you."

The maiden glared harshly, "It was worth a shot," Continuing to taunt daring to use his first name, "And what would the great Vlad Dracula want with a mere mortal?" raising a defiant eyebrow in hopes to irk him.

He chuckled wickedly, "It is not what I WANT with you... but what I _need_ with you. I have been alone a long time now, my dear," with that he brushed her hood down revealing her face unshadowed to him.

Wrenching back from him, she growled refusing to show fear although she felt any moment she might break from it, "And what do you _need_ from me? You say you have been alone... take any willing whore I'll not be yours, and from what I recall any blood will do, so I doubt you have gone to all this trouble for a meal," continuing to address him with a snap, she was tempted to pull the cross from around her neck in an effort to subdue him.

Almost as though he sensed her course of action he grabbed her once more, clasping the silver cross yanking it from her neck, all she could do was watch as it melted in his hand, he leaned towards her ear with a hiss, "I have not harmed you my dear, nor given you any reason to attack, why do you insist on harming me?"

"You are not my captive my dear Miss Aidwren, you are free to go," he continued holding her tightly against him, her whole body stiff in his grasp, "Now then, It is not your blood that I desire... it is YOU. I want you to be with me now and forever in eternal life. Come with me and let me expand your mind with my vision of the future," his piercing eyes taking on a wild look, his grasp so tight it had begun to hurt her ribs.

Straining against him, desperate to get away, "I would rather DIE than be damned by the likes of you!" She cried managing to extricate herself from his embrace, "My father needs me, demon. And you vex my soul." with that she turned walking away quickly.

Once more he appeared in front of her, blocking her path, once more looking calm and collected, "Your father, what ails him? Tell me Miss Aidwren, what is it he needs to return to the fields a strong healthy man?"

She stopped in her tracks, the first time showing any weakness in her indifferent shell, nearly telling him everything of her father's ailments, but the snapping back into indifference, "Nothing you could offer."

Narrowing his eyes he grabbed her arm, gently this time, "How could you know what I may be able to offer? I have already offered YOU eternal life. Perhaps I can extend that of your father."

Jerking her arm from him, "You have offered me eternal damnation, cursed to drink life from mortals as you do... that is NOT life, and I'll not see my father harmed in that way," she inwardly cursed herself for the tears that sprung involuntarily to her eyes, "I'll bid him to heaven before I see you take him as one of your own."

"I speak not of bringing your father into my fold foolish child. Of what use would that be to me? I speak of medicine, healing, knowledge that I have gained over 400 years of life," with an almost wistful sigh, "I was a good man once, I healed many before my damnation."

"At what price would you offer this?" her voice shook slightly.

He grinned wickedly, wondering what her father's health was truly worth to her, "That my darling will be decided later. Tell me of your father's ailment and I will answer you."

"I do not know what his ailment is, I know the mushrooms and the purple bitter herb, that grows near them, offer him relief from the bouts of coughing. He... he also appears to have aged 40 years overnight... I just don't know," she turned from him, her pride not allowing her to let him witness her pain.

Almost instantly knowing what she spoke of he responded, "I can heal your father. I know the medicine he needs, the mushrooms provide relief, I can provide a cure. In return, you become my bride and join me in eternity. I leave you with your decision now. Return to this clearing tomorrow evening with your decision," instantly he disappeared whilst her back was turned, heading back into the forest to seek the cure.

Morriquine remained silent, standing in disbelief, she did not hear him leave but knew he had by the sudden lack of charisma in the air. She suddenly bolted from the woods, to her home remaining by her father's side the rest of the night and through much of the next day. As she watched his frail figure sleep she could not help but begin to sob wrapping her arms around his torso.

Murmuring into the air, "I cannot see you die Papa, if it means being cursed then I MUST accept this fate"

As night descended Morri entered the woods, heading for the clearing her green hood shadowing her face, she was unarmed and empty handed. The same feeling of dread she had felt the previous evening knawing more strongly at her then before. She arrived at the clearing only waiting a few moments before he appeared before her, a small leather pouch in his hand. Within the pouch was the cure Morriquinne so desperately sought, a fine powder to be turned into tea.

"Have you made your decision Miss Aidwren?" he asked, his tone cold and business like.

"I would not be here if I had not!" She snapped refusing to be broken even in surrender, "But I'll not join you till I see my father is fully restored"

As he tossed the bad of powder at her feet he responded, "I will take your word that you will be here tomorrow night then, Miss Aidwren," With that he appeared behind her snaking his arm about her waist, "But I warn you do not toy with me, far more powerful than you have, and did not live to tell about it."

She pulled away from him, every time he touched her her breathing quickened leaving her feeling a little faint, crouching she picked up the pouch eyeing it cautiously.

"How fast will the cure work?" ignoring his threat completely.

He had already begun to walk form the clearing, "See you tomorrow night Miss Aidwren"

"WAIT! You have not told me how to administer this, nor have you told me how fast I will see his recovery," She quickly ran after him, physically whirling him to face her.

He smirked glancing at her hands on his shoulders, "Make it into a tea, have him drink it slowly over a period of one hour. He must finish the ENTIRE tea... no matter how bad it tastes. Recover differs in all who drink it," removing her hand from his shoulder, "_I will see you tomorrow_," with that he turned disappearing into a fine mist.

"ONLY if I see my father is fully restored," she hissed turning to leave in the opposite direction she assumed he took, knowing he could hear her even though he was already gone into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well That is chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you did, hell let me know if you didn't grins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

The moment Morriquinne got to her small cottage she began to brew the medicinal tee, the smell almost over powering her, but she didn't care. Moving quickly up stairs she perched beside her father, rousing him from his slumber.

"Papa, I have the cure, I have what will heal you," he barely opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

This frightened her, causing her to move with even more haste, forgetting the price of this cure altogether. Morri gently lifted her fathers head coaxing him to drink the potent tea, he offered little protest far too weak to move let alone struggle. She never left her beloved father's side the next day watching him closely, she was relieved to see his pink natural colour return and no coughing spells seized him. Although he remained in a near catatonic state through the day.

"He is not fully recovered, but he is better," she bit her lip making a decision.

Towards dusk she left Edward's side, moving into the tiny barn she pulled their mare from the stables, gently saddling the horse, "Ah Tartan, I need your help my dear, do you mind riding out into the woods tonight?" the horse whinnied shaking her main which let Morri know that her horse was in agreement.

Morri then wrapped her father in blankets, rousing him enough to lead him out to the horse. Tartan kneeled to accept the slight burden of Morriquinne's elderly father, and remain so as Morri made sure her father was securely fastened to the beast.

Once finished with that task she took tartan's reigns walking all three of them into the forest, body and mind alert for the Count's unmistakable presence. She entered cautiously into the clearing looking about for some sign of Dracula, she could feel him he was watching her.

He was once more taking cover in the treetops, becoming very much the puppet master watching his creations from above. But his puppet had a surprise for him, she had brought another human in the clearing, startling the aged vampire.

Quickly whispering in the hushed tone of the night before, "You made a big mistake Miss Aidwren by bringing your father here. Take him home, let him rest, get him AWAY from me," he could feel the bloodlust building within him, "I cannot resist my urges. Return tomorrow he will be well by then. DO NOT bring anyone else with you again."

"That is all I needed to know," she murmured knowing full well he could hear her.

With that she turned her horse around returning to her home, her father still weak enough he did not know what transpired. She gently took him back to bed, curling beside him as she used to as a child sleeping the rest of the night next to him. Morri spent the next day with her father, enjoying the time she had with him, he was far more alert then he had been in near two years. She smiled and joked with him, although a sadness crept behind her eyes, a sadness her father did not understand. Once more dusk came near, and gentle Morri put her father to bed kissing him goodnight.

"Now Papa, don't forget me in your sleep," she half joked, while part of her was dead serious.

As she left her father's room heading to the main room she slowly wrote a note for her father to find the next day, it explained her absence, his cure, and told him how much she loved him and would never forget him. With tears she gathered a few belongings, her leather book of faery tales her father had given her, and a locket with a lock of her mother's hair, she had kept it ever since her mother had passed. She then wrapped her cloak around her, pausing in the doorway to take one last look at her home.

Sighing, "Well Count, you were true to your word, now I must be true to mine."

She then took the path to enter the woods, heart heavy with the impending doom she felt, she was unwavering in her decision though. As she entered the clearing she was immediately greeted by Prince Vlad, he stood a mere 20 feet away, admiring her beauty as she slowly approached stopping in front of him an arms length away. He could see in her eyes her acceptance of her fate. She remained silent gazing at him with the same indifference of the night before, he could see now she was pale and her eyes appeared hollow from her lack of restful sleep. She raised her hands in surrender.

"He is healing, you kept your word. And now I am here to keep mine."

"Put your hands down silly girl, you are not my captive you are my partner now. We will soon be equals and true love will soon be ours. No tell me, how is your fathers this evening?" his attitude was light and cheerful, he was getting his way.

"I am not your partner, nor will I ever be your love," she responded with no bite in her voice, "I-- I am a price."

"You will grow to love me, over time. After all we will be together forever," with that he held his open hand to her, "Will you join me Miss Aidwren?"

She timidly reached for his hand, fingers trembling, but before her hand could touch his she snatched it away. Fear and vulnerability in her eyes, tears started to glide down her rose coloured cheeks.

"I can't, I thought I could accept this but I cannot," She sunk onto the boulder, burying her face in her hands.

"My dear, choice is behind you. I lived up to my end of the bargain, your father will be working heartily in the field tomorrow. Now it is time for you to live up to yours."

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly wishing she had never seen this clearing, let alone stepped foot in it, "Do you think I don't know that! You may be detached from who you once were, but I still feel life and blood course through my veins. I still feel the lure of my soul willing me to live. So you must understand that mortality is not something you cast aside like a soiled garment."

"Trust me my darling... though I never HAD a choice, I understand what you are saying. You will not lose your soul, your soul will be expanded beyond what you ever thought it could be," once more he held out his hand, giving her one last time to come along willingly, "Now join me, be my bride, and live with me for all eternity."

She looked up at his offered hand, slowly taking it, she asked one more question, "If through foolishness or circumstances you are killed, what happens then? You are cursed are you not... isn't your soul damned to hell?"

"The honest answer is this, I do not know. I have lived 400 years without having harm befall me. Will my enchantment end on day? Will yours? I would like to say no, but the possibility exists," he neglected to regale her that as long as he is bound to the devil, his enchantment will not end.

Morri sighed looking at his hand that clasped hers, her naturally pale hand standing out like a tanned servant from the fields against his white marble one, finally speaking with anguish in her voice, "Then take me from this place, for I can bare to look at it no more."

He grasped her hand firmly pulling her to her feet gently, almost compassion etched his perfect features, as he guided her to a waiting carriage just outside the woods, he talked gently to her, "You will be happy you made this choice one day, Miss Aidwren, I promise you that."

Waving his hand in front of her eyes she passed into a dreamless sleep, ever so gently he lifted her into his arms as he took his great dark bat like form, flying off into the distance towards his icy kingdom. Once reaching his grand home, he landed resuming his human form setting her on her feet he breathed into her ear a few words to awaken her. Having planned her confusion an identical carriage to the one outside the woods, was just steps away, he was not ready to explain his demonic form to her yet.

She slowly opened her eyes staring in awe of the giant castle that loomed over her, shivering as soft snow landed on her hair and nose. As she gazed upon the formidable castle, she still looked as though she might turn and bolt. Vlad merrily laughed at her fear, knowing full well she could never find her way home, with that he raised his hand and the large gates opened for them.

With slight coaxing he was able to pull her through them guiding her within his ice fortress. The sound of the gates closing behind her reminded her of the bars of a jail cell being locked in place, sealing her fate.

"Welcome home, my darling. Welcome home," he then lead her through the front courtyard, up a set of marble winding steps towards the back, with a wave of his hand a marbled door appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. This was obviously a simple trick used as a line of defense, which he again beckoned her through.

"Come explore your new domain. You are the first mortal in over 120 years that has seen this castle from the inside..." with a gruesome chuckle that made her shiver he added, "And lived. I hope that this gives you some sense of how special you already are to me."

As she entered she replied with a cool aloof tone, "But how long will this mortal form darken its doors?"

"Not long my darling, not long. Night will only last a few more hours, and as you must already know I must be hidden, asleep during the daylight. We must start your transformation before sunup."

"WAIT!" she near physically stopped him, "Please give me the day, let me say goodbye to the sun."

He sighed leading her into a large open room, flanked by gothic furniture, a French couch made of crimson velvet and dark mahogany demonic creatures carved into the wooden legs, a large arm chair also of the deep crimson this almost reminded her of a King's great throne. A gruesome looking suit of armor, the metal tarnished black held a huge sword in the corner. Golden candelabras seemed to be everywhere, the wax dripping down the candles themselves and onto the bright metal. Also large fireplace lit he room, and a large window at the far end of the room gives view to the snowy night sky. It's curtains of a dark red velvet light enough to be caught by the soft wind. Somehow even with all the candles, hearth, and moonlight the room is dark and foreboding.

"I am sorry darling, the sun is now your enemy. I cannot trust you to leave a mortal once you have already seen this place."

"Please," she whimpered softly, "Have I gone back on my word as of yet?"

Pausing as if thinking for a moment he looked at her, she quickly took his hand holding it against her warm cheek.

"Please it will aid in my growing to love you if you allow me this kindness."

Having considered this request he finally answered, "All right my pet, this is what I will do for you, but you MUST obey my every instruction, and not deviate from my words at all."

She nodded trying not to sigh in relief of this small reprieve, as he continued, "You will remain a mortal for exactly one single day... 24 hours... but.." her face fell waiting for the inevitable condition, "You may not leave the castle grounds. Your father, your villagers will already have called upon help, help that I would prefer not to see again, so the front gate is your border. The open courtyard will provide you with your last view of the sun."

"It is border enough, it will at least give me the chance to see the day," she tried to stave off tears again biting her lip, "And I-I thank you for this kindness," she could not help but be curious, "What help would you rather not see?"

He grimaced slightly, "Don't worry about it, stay within the border and you have nothing to fear. There are no other rules you must obey," he waved her worries off nonchalantly.

Continuing, "You have the run of the castle, explore your new home, enjoy it. It is spacious and comfortable. Eat the kitchens are fully stocked. Drink the cellar is full of wine so old and rare you will think you are tasting heaven. Do whatever you wish," then he grew serious once more, "However, at the base of the stairs that you saw when we entered this room is a door that leads further beneath my castle. You are NOT to enter that level or even open that door.

Morriquinne nodded obeying but curiosity once more enveloped her, "Why?"

"JUST OBEY!" he bellowed eyes glowing near white, "You will find out why upon dark fall tomorrow night," he has once more regained his composure.

"Oh," she held him in place a moment longer, "One last kindness?"

"What do you ask my love?"

"My first kiss to be experienced whilst my blood is still warm," she murmured looking directly into his eyes.

He took a step back from her, "This I cannot grant you. My bloodthirst is too strong, my lips touching mortal flesh would be too much for me to resist," almost pleading to the gentle young woman, "Please my darling, do not make me do this."

Her eyes took on a pained expression and turned away, "Very well."

"I am truly sorry, but you cannot understand the restraint I am showing with every passing moment," adding in a low growl, "but you soon will."

Morri stared at the fireplace, it roared with a merry blaze, almost mockingly. Suddenly the first two rays of sunlight penetrate the room, Dracula realized that he must quickly retire. Quickly he headed out of the room through the door which they had entered and into the hall leaving Morriquinne alone in her new home.

After feeling his presence diminish, she moved to the window opening to the rising sun, she raised her face to meet every ray letting it bath in the morning light. Much of her day was spent outside, near frozen from the snow, but she didn't care all she cared about was savoring the final warm moments in the sunlight. Morriquinne all but ignored the castle completely living her last day as a mortal utterly alone.

Sighing as she looked into the sun once more, "Who is the foolish villager now?"

She sank into the snow, nerves tearing at her stomach as she saw the sun set over the horizon. A green form with her knees drawn up to her chest in the snow, awaiting an inevitable fate.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go chapter four. I truly hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if I should continue this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' god this gets old. I do not own Dracula, nor any of it's characters. All original characters are my own, please don't take them.**

**A/N: What can I say my creative streak is on a roll. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate all constructive criticism. On with the show...

* * *

**

Several hours into the evening Dracula finally returned to his castle, fresh from his hunt, his hunger satisfied... for now. As he entered the courtyard he found her, still sitting in the courtyard, surprised that she had not turned blue from the cold. Without moving Morriquinne made it clear she could feel his presence behind her.

With a bitter laugh, "Eat well, Dracula?"

"I ate. I don't know if I ever eat well anymore. There are few human-- We shall discuss that later," he stopped himself from divulging too much information too soon, "Were you a good girl whilst I was gone? Eat? Drink?"

Morri shrugged remaining faced to the West where the sun had disappeared, "No humans? All cowering in their basements and homes..." she quickly turned an icy glare to the Count, "It appears they were smarter than I was."

"You will soon feel differently. You will soon realize you made the right choice. You will be here long after your human friends are gone. You will enjoy your existence to the fullest," then whispering in that seductive purr, "and be forever at my side."

"Rubbish, I am fulfilling a debt," she snapped then added softly with a wistful sigh, "And I will still see my father die."

"You will never see your father again my dear. Entering that village will mean your certain death. You have seen your old home for the last time," his voice is commanding and powerful, "It is time that you come to accept that."

Morri rose approaching her destined master, "Ah Count, I already knew that, but a daughter feels her father more keenly then you can possibly imagine...I will know when he is gone," she then sighed, "but it does not matter, I have already made a deal with the devil. Let it be done."

Sighing he spoke gently, "You will soon realize that it is not the devil you have made a deal with, for I have already done that and suffered his wrath."

With that he took her hand pulling her towards him with a gentleness she did not expect. Slowly he removed his dark cloak wrapping it around her shoulders, she was indeed near blue from remaining in the elements too long. She was surprised to find the cloth was quite warm, emanating what could only be body heat. He then snaked his arm around her waist guiding her within his icy home, towards that common room he had shown her the night before. She allowed this following him silently. Morri paused a moment as the passed a mirror she had not noticed before, it displayed her reflection perfectly but not his. She took this moment to gaze at her mortal features, the blush of her cheeks, the unmistakable pulse that sparked her life, the life in her own sparkling eyes. With a sigh she managed to look away.

He stopped at the mirror himself watching her study her reflection, "Enjoy that view, my darling. For it will be your last view of yourself."

She quickly jerked away from him with a snarl, entering the common room, "Enjoy seeing me in pain? For you seem to relish the fact that many things will be just out of my grasp before this night is out!"

With a chuckle Vlad strode into the room alongside her, "I enjoy nothing but the thought of you spending eternity at my side. I am simply doing my best to prepare you for what you are about to become. Please understand, the coming days will be the most difficult you will ever have to endure."

"No I have already endured those, after tonight I will be numb," she replied moving to the window, her words echoing his of long ago, "Hollow..."

"So you think, Morriquinne, so you think," he silently strode behind her at the window, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ready my dear?"

"No. But what difference does it make?" she sighed fingering a pane of glass, tracing the line of the joining metal.

"You are right. So we will begin."

He then released her shoulders, stepping back slightly, holding up his right hand. She watched as his thumb nail grew sharp as a talon, a razor point of sorts, slicing a deep wound in his left wrist. She gasped as she realized that the blood, should be dripping down his arm in a stream, actually collects in a pool seemingly ready for her to take. The vampire then held it in front of her as if to say 'drink', with her back turned she could not see that his fangs had begun to bare beneath his perfect lips.

Almost in disgust she took a step back from his offered arm, only succeeding in backing against his chest. He could hear a squeak not so much of surprise but fear nonetheless. Her sudden desire to escape apparent, but remained rooted in place his arm in front of her, him standing directly behind her.

He thrust the open wound toward her again, almost embracing her with how close his arm was around her body, "Drink my darling, drink. Don't hesitate."

Her shoulders slumped, defeated, and she timidly reached for his arm bringing it to her pink lips. Pausing once more before finally wrapping her lips around it, drinking the cool blood that had pooled there. She could feel him shiver in ecstasy at the feel of her drinking. He then wasted no time, brushing her hair nonchalantly from her neck , almost with a hurried frenzy of desire, quickly sinking his already long fangs deep into her neck. As her delicate skin tore her blood flowing into his mouth, as his flowed within hers. He could feel her mortal life draining out of her with every drop that he drank. It excited him to feel this beautiful creature so completely in his thrall and at his mercy.

She cried out against his arm, releasing it as a moment of pain took hold of her. Instinctually reaching up digging her nails into his shoulder trying desperately to wrench herself away from him. But her struggle slowed very quickly, and he pressed his wrist more firmly to her lips forcing her to drink once more. Slowly a peace overtook them both, as they connected as one. Then her eyes fluttered shut, and she sank against him, her back pressed against his chest hands fallen limp at her sides. His vampire blood continuing to flow into her mouth as he released his fangs from her neck, leaving her with just enough mortality to keep from fully draining her and allow his blood to mix with hers. For that moment their pulse was the same pulse, her heart beat that consistently slowed was his heartbeat, leaving him content and peaceful.

He then gently picked her up cradling her in his arms, his wrist still at her lips, blood still flowing into her mouth. She was able to watch weakly from beneath fluttering eyelashes, wanting to pull her lips from his wrist and let the peace she had felt a moment ago just to wash over her. Ever so gently he laid her down on the sofa, letting the last of the blood she needed flow into her mouth before pulling his arm away, the wound healing instantly. If she had not been so weak she would have been in wonder.

"Sleep my darling. Sleep. There is still some time before sunlight and you need to rest here for a bit," he purred, his voice thick with accent and honey.

She wanted to resist, but found herself unable to... he was so convincing, and soon found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep. Completely unaware of anything happening to her or around her. He watched her for at least an hour whilst she slumbered, a satisfied smile on his face. She was his, she would soon succumb to him. With a contented chuckle he turned to leave, this transformation left him with the need to feed once more.

Dracula did not return to the castle for several hours, entering the common room seeing Morriquinne still slept upon the couch where he had left her. It was a mere half hour till the sun rose and he had to coax her into her coffin before that happened.

"Wake my darling, wake," he breathed coming to her side.

Her only response was a grumbling, ignoring his plea to wake. She turned her back to him, she felt ill and as if she had been physically been beaten. He quickly sliced his wrist open again, allowing her to feed from him a second time, further moving her transformation along.

"Quickly my dear, we must hide ourselves from the sunlight."

She awoke suddenly, pushing his arm away from her, "That will be the LAST time you touch me," she snapped rising from the sofa a violet fire in her emerald eyes.

"It is very simple my dear, Drink from me NOW or you will die within minutes. Your transformation, while begun and irreversible, is not yet complete."

Morri glared at him, but accepted his wrist at her mouth once more, drinking quickly till the flow subsided. Then sinking her not yet fully formed canines into his arm, making him fully aware of her displeasure.

With a growl he wrenched his arm from her grasp, "Now you've had enough, we must sleep," he rose with annoyance in his step, "When you awaken you shall feed for the first time."

He held out his hand, awaiting her to take it so he could lead her to her new bed. She rose from the sofa moving to the door, refusing to take his hand. From the anger he could feel emanating from her he had to take pause and wonder if unleashing a vampire from such an already stubborn mortal was such a good idea.

Deciding to make light of her anger, he chuckled, "Fine, my dear, this is fine. This anger you are feeling is a normal occurrence," he came towards making a move to embrace her but thought better of it from the scowl she gave him, "The pain you feel right now must be very great. Your body is transforming completely. In order to live as a vampire you must first die as a mortal."

He then passed in front of her snatching her hand, he jerked her through the many twists and turns of his home. Guiding her down into the level he forbade her to enter the night before. This level was far colder then the one they had just previously occupied.

She scowled at him wrenching her hand from his, "I don't care what you say, I will NEVER accept this."

"You will, Morriquinne, you will come to accept everything in time," as he stated this he led her down a flight of marble stairs opening the door at the foot of them with a wave of his hand.

She then whirled on him, face twisted in anger body shaking ready to strike him, "What makes you so sure? Because YOU accepted this. You forget I am not you, and if I have to drink blood I WILL NOT feed from a mortal!" she hissed stopping a moment to wait for him to lead into the darkened room in front of them.

He sighed tiring of this tantrum, he guided her into the pitch black room. Her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, a new ability discovered, a gasp resounded as her eyes fell upon two identical black coffins, open and ready. She recoiled from them as if they were physically displeasing and laden with evil.

"I-I'll not sleep there!"

"You will sleep there, and in time you will grow extremely comfortable there. This coffin," motioning to the one on the right, "Will protect you from sunlight, from the mortals, and from the world."

"No, you are wrong, I shall not grow comfortable with it," her stubbornness frustrated him more than he ever thought any one person had the ability to.

He quickly pinned her against the wall staring straight into her eyes, "There is a bed my dark angel, but that is reserved for our 'wedding night'," he smirked with a wicked glint in his blue eyes, "But if you are ready for that step I am MORE than happy to oblige."

She could feel his body pressed firmly against hers, it made her ill. She quickly pushed him away with a disgusted growl, scurrying away from him, to her dismay closer to the reprehensive coffins.

"Then that bed will NEVER be used, you sick bastard!" she spat glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes, all choice leaving them as he felt the sun rise. He then closed the gap between them with impossible speed, forcefully grasping her body forcing it within the dark coffin. Slamming the lid locking her in, and then stepped within his. He could hear her furious screams, through the lid, the sound of her dainty fists beating at the lid. Even as her mortality died leaving her weak, she diploid a strength that most humans could not fathom. But eventually her shouts and curses faded as sleep over took her. Vlad is near oblivious as he fell asleep almost before the lid of his own coffin closed, safe away from the sun and away from prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. Imortal, I am truly sorry but Morri might just end up a pure bitch 'winks'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ONCE MORE WITH FEELING! 'begins to sing all Broadway style' I do NOT own Dracula nor any of it's trademark characters. I have NOT profited from this story in ANY WAY. All original characters are my sole property.**

**A/N: Well what can I say, I was inspired by all you wonderful faithful readers to post another chapter whilst my creative streak was high. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it is like opening Christmas gifts 'grins'. And to those who have not reviewed, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anwho without much more ado... On with the show...**

* * *

The next evening, as Vlad's body sensed the darkness falling, he awoke and slowly opened the lid to his coffin, gliding gracefully from it. Looking at the still closed coffin as his newly born vampire love slumbered, he knew she was still peaceful her own senses not nearly as agile as his, her fury still for the moment. He knew the moment she awoke it would resume. He slowly circled her coffin, hesitating to open it, knowing that her anger would be unleashed with the opening of the lid.

Finally decided that he had waited long enough, he slowly began to open the heavy coffin lid, releasing Morriquinne from her sleep. Her eyes fluttering open falling on his form, with lightening speed she had lunged at him, nails digging into his neck as she attempted to pin him.

"You should have just let me sleep," she growled, at least to his pleasure he could see her fangs were fully formed and the surreal inner violet fire in her eyes, letting him know her transformation is near complete.

He smiles wickedly at the sight in front of him, wondering if he had created a monster, as he fended her off, "You have to wake my darling... you have to feed."

Snarling she released him, "Perhaps I'll simply feed from you and be done with it," with a dignified air she strode away from him.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard a low chuckle forming into a maniacal laugh, "Be my guest my darling, I know it would bring me all the pleasure in the world to nourish you," quickly coming behind her pulling her back against him, "But my blood will not sustain you forever."

A small sound escaped her lips, he could not tell if it was from surprise, disgust, or desire, but she quickly pulled away throwing the door of their little crypt open. He stopped her once more with the sound of his voice, whilst exposing his neck.

"But if you truly cannot wait till your first meal... Be my guest."

She quickly whirled on him slapping him harshly across the cheek, "I would rather die a thousand deaths than drink from you again," then adding with a smirk, "Actually I would rather see you die a thousand deaths."

Reeling slightly from the slap, his hand instinctively reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him speaking low and menacing, "That you will not see in your lifetime, Morriquinne."

"How can you be so sure?" she glared, tension in her whole body but did not pull away.

"Because my darling, I will see you die... before I allow you to see me meet my end," with that he released her striding through the door, "Now, we must feed. Surely your hunger is rising up in you."

"So that love you spoke of after all is nothing more than a whim, just as I suspected," Morri taunted following him from the room.

"My love for you grows deeper with every passing second. Deeper than you shall know for some time," leading her form the room into the night.

"Rubbish," she snapped, looking into the night sky, suddenly having the urge to soar through it.

He then took her past the front gate of the castle, which, seemingly without his command, started to rise open for them to pass easily through. The gate quickly clanged in place behind them, baring intruders entry to their home.

Looking up into the sky… sighing softly at a new sensation that flooded through her. "Why do I feel as though I could fly?"

He paused surprised at her question, "Flying... exactly... may not be the right word for what you can do," waving her off, "We'll get to that. But first we must feed. We are nothing without blood."

He began to stroll through the woods close to his castle, beckoning her to walk close to him, "I will now teach you the hunt, Morriquinne. Learn this and learn it well."

Scowling Morriquinne followed, the closer she came to him the more she wanted to pounce, in an effort to satisfy her urge to pummel Vlad. Suddenly he turned, able to sense her growing anger minute by minute. Grasping her by the arms, up near her shoulders, he stopped her in her path giving her a firm shake.

Baring his fangs, hissing, "DO YOU WANT TO FEED WOMAN, OR DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME AND DIE!"

"YOUR THREATS OF DEATH DO NOT FRIGHTEN ME, I KNOW I MUST FEED TO LIVE, BUT I CANNOT DENY MY ANGER AND NEITHER CAN YOU!" she stared directly into his eyes, no fright there, voice matching his in volume, and did not wince with how tightly he held her arms.

He growled fiercely, throwing her down harshly onto the forest floor, before bolting suddenly into the woods. She was stunned, angry and confused, he had left her so quickly she had no way of being able to follow. Still reeling from what just happened to her surprise moments later Vlad returned two snow rabbits in his grasp, alive, struggling in his clutches.

"One for each of us my dear. Prepare for your first meal as a vampire," he hissed holding one harshly out to her, the other at his side.

Coiling on the ground, Morri glanced at the two rabbits, she had often hunted them and brought them home for stew. Taking the offered creature she couldn't help but still feel sorry for the little one.

"This is wrong." she stated flatly.

"Watch me, Morriquinne," he replied.

He held up the struggling rabbit, and pulled it to his lips, fangs bared. He paused to look at Morriquinne and revel in the death he was about to cause. He then took his time to sink his fangs into the rabbit's neck, draining its blood and not stopping till he could feel the heart had completely stopped beating. Then pulled the rabbit from his face, its blood dripping down his chin.

"Now you."

Hunger gnawed at her stomach, as she smelled the keen scent of blood, its metallic scent was near driving her mad. She had begun stroking the rabbit in her arms to calm the poor creature, and herself. Lifting the tiny animal she looked into its red eyes.

"Shhh, my pet, do not be frightened," continuing to stroke the silky fur all the while.

Once she could feel the rabbit relax in her grasp she quickly sunk her fangs into its neck. Drinking from it quickly to spare the creature from any fear and pain. Speaking a silent prayer for the creature's small soul.

With glee Dracula purred, "That's it darling, drink."

"I am not like you," she hissed dropping the animal when she was finished. Gently placing its body on the ground.

As soon as she was done with her small ritual for her prey and had stood, he stepped forward, pulling her to him. Then as quickly as he had pounced on his prey, he pressed his lips against hers, the rabbit's blood and their saliva mingling. A satisfied growl escaping his lips. Morri allowed this for a moment, bloodlust still holding her for a brief moment, but quickly realized what was happening and squealed into the kiss in anger. Drawing her hand back she struck him across the face, nails digging into his porcelain skin. Drawing red gashes in his perfect cheek. He reeled back, crying out more from surprise than pain, as the gashes already had begun to heal.

"We are going to have to do something about your temper, young lady," he scolded a grim edge in his voice.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me," she growled turning on her heal leaving her back to him, "Perhaps that will be a lesson, you'll not touch me again."

With a frustrated sigh, he turned and walked away from his violent bride, heading into the deeper part of the forest to hunt for more. For the moment not caring if she followed. Feeling he was leaving, Morri returned to the castle, secretly wishing he would fall upon something a cross... a stake... anything and meet his end.

Hours later, finished with his hunt, he returned to the castle with two more rabbits for Morriquinne. Knowing she must be nearly dead from hunger. He strolled into the common room where her transformation took place and release them within the room. An effort to teach her to hunt. The adorable creatures hopped around the room, lost and scared.

"Take them Morriquinne. Take them or you will die."

She scowled fiercely at him, gently scooping up one stroking it's feather soft ears, "What do YOU care?" she snapped, and began too coo at the rabbit, the way she had with her horse and the previous rabbit, "You know there is no need to scare them half to death," cooing sweetly at the rabbit, but speaking the words directly to the Count.

Once she felt the rabbit calmed she gently drank from it. Mimicking her actions for this one as she had in the woods.

"Scared or not scared, eating these rabbits is the first step for you. You won't be able to exist on just rabbits for long, Morriquinne. Trust me on that. Now, the other one is hiding somewhere. HUNT IT... FEED."

She raised an eyebrow, calling in that soft coo for the other rabbit to come out. Almost immediately it began to hop out to the gentle sound. She then repeated the process of calming the creature then proceeding to drink. Then lifted the rabbits limp forms examining them.

"These would be good use to a family in my village," she commented thinking bloodless meat would be better than none at all for the family. Further frustrating Dracula with her determination not to be like him in any way.

"My darling, the sooner you realize that your village is dead to you, that you cannot help them nor they you, the better," walking towards her as he said this, snatching the dead rabbits from her and tossing them into the fire.

"I'll never stop trying!" she snapped moving abruptly to the window, wrapping her arms around herself.

He then walked up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body, "You will... you will, it just takes time," kissing her softly on the neck and temple, "We are the only ones in the world that matter now, you and I. Morriquinne Aidwren and Vlad Tepes."

"No I won't, even if they are dead to me, I am not dead to them. Even in this cursed form, I will ALWAYS look over them," she sighed not pulling from his embrace, simply staring out the window.

Holding her tight, kissing her neck off and on, "They hunt us, they despise us. We vampires are the most hated form of life to them. Going near that village is your certain death. Please my darling understand that, "He began to stare out the window, hoping her had made the right choice about her.

"They need not know I exist unknown help they will assume is mercy from their lord," she sighed, finding herself settle against him allowing a small comfort in this.

Sighing, somehow he truly wished to make this transition easier for her, "My dark angel, I don't see how your soul can be so pure. But you have to understand, the humans are our sustenance, our life source. You will come to accept this in time."

"I don't care! Do they not make their barn animals as comfortable as they can before they use them for food? Why can't vampires do the same?" she cried frustration building in her again, turning fists pressed against his chest.

He pulled her tightly to his body, comforting her as best he could. He could feel her cool, dead skin pressing against his form... yet the was a certain warmth to it. The elder vampire stared out the window, already able to feel the heat of the sun that is still more than an hour away form rising. Suddenly Morri pulled from his embrace finding no comfort in it, moving to stare at the fire as she did the night before, once more mocking her with its merry blaze.

Suddenly Dracula's own frustration was at fever pitch, causing him to exit the room quickly. He could feel the desire for human blood stronger than he had felt in months. He quickly flew from the castle, heading towards the nearest village. Within near moments, he found his destination. On the outskirts of a small village near a small farmhouse, he could see a young woman carrying a bucket of what must be cow's milk from the barn to the house. He quickly grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth, and change into his black winged form wisping her back to the castle. Retaking human for as he reached the top of the stairs that led to the common room, and burst back into the main room.

His exit had frightened Morri, she had remained rooted in her place since he left, but his entrance frightened her even more. His eyes were wild with blue lightening, several more dark whisps of hair fell from his smart ponytail than normal, within his grip the frightened struggling girl. Immediately Morri's eyes fell to her frightened squirming figure.

"What have you done!" Morriquinne cried in disbelief.

Forcing the girl down on the sofa, they could both see she was too frightened to scream, Vlad then snatched Morri over to her pushing his bride onto the couch, "She is yours. Take her... or I will."

"You really are a monster!" the new vampires near yowled at him, her fury building acting as though she might rise from the couch but decided against it. Instead looking at the girl speaking in a tone meant to calm, "I'll not hurt you, nor will I live to see him hurt you," Morri turned glaring at her creator, furious with him.

By this time the terrified girl had risen, and begun a retreat to the far corner of the room. The Count whispered to his bride, "Morriquinne... you can feel the bloodlust rising up in you, I know you can. TAKE her..." he returned her glare, so that she could see the bloodthirst in HIS eyes.

"Lay one finger on her Vlad, and you WILL regret it," she snapped, the girl watching frightened and wide eyed at the vampire's test of wills.

With a smirk he taunted, "My sweet Morriquinne... You know that no mortal can see this castle and live... she was dead before she got here."

With that he lept across the room, covering the entire distance between himself and the terrified girl. Before either women could say a word his fangs were buried deep into her neck, tearing at her jugular draining her innocent blood into his mouth. All too soon her body was limp. Disgusted with the scene, and unable to help the milkmaid, Morri burst from the room, furious with Vlad and her situation. The door slammed and she returned to the rooms with the coffins. Upon seeing his she was tempted to smash it to bits, but knowing in her state she could not. So she simply sank into hers slamming the lid, determined to be left alone.

Following her down, Dracula decided to dispose of his prey's body later, his bloodthirst satisfied for now. He coyly slunk into his own coffin, like a cat all too pleased with himself. Just as the lid closed, the sun began to rise outside of his home. Vlad peaceful and contented in his coffin, and Morriquinne frustrated trapped in a dreamless sleep within hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula nor any of it's trademark characters. All originally characters are my own.  
A/N: Sorry for the delay with this one, had temporary writer's block. I am not pleased with this chapter though, let me know what you think about it. Please don't flame me if you didn't like it, because I didn't either. On with the show...

* * *

**

Morriquinne slept through the next day, her dreamless sleep near driving her mad. Once she awakened she whirled the coffin open, it seemed as though since her change she could not do anything without bursting through it, uninterested in waking Vlad. She moved up towards the main room, sickened when she spotted the girl's still lifeless body on the cold floor, cast aside like a used rag.

Moments, if not seconds later, Vlad arose and headed upstairs to find Morri already in the common room, "Good evening Morriquinne, sleeps well?" he then walked coolly over towards the girl picking her body up with ease and carried it out the door. Moments later returning, the heartless task completed.

"GO TO HELL!" the distressed maiden screamed at him, brushing her fingers gently where the milkmaid had been, "What did you do with her?"

"Do you really want to know?" he answered in return, walking towards HIS bride, "Or do you want to feed?" he smirked licking his lips, hunger building within him.

"All you think about is feeding," she replied with disgust, rising from where she kneeled moving to the window, "It is revolting."

"We must feed to live. I can guarantee you this. If you go the night without feeding... if you stay in this room alone all night, pouting by that window... I will return and find you as dead as that girl," with that her turned and walked out the door, his purpose obvious.

Frustrated Morriquinne gave chase, shouting as he strode away, "I am not pouting, I am grieving for the girl you so heartlessly killed... Someone needs to."

Without looking back he returned her jab, "Let her family grieve. 400 years ago humans stopped being anything but food to me," he continued forward out the front gate of the castle.

Catching up with him, with surprising speed, he grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her, "That is not true... for if that was the case I would not be here now."

Stopping dead in his tracks he looked down at the woman holding onto his arm, "You are here, yes... but are you human? You may have been once, but you never will be again. Now, if only you could accept that..."

Cutting him off, "If humans were only food to you, I would never have become like this," she gestured at her current form, disgusted with it.

As they stood there on the edge of the woods, a deer ran by them, seemingly oblivious to their presence. It stopped a few dozen yards away to graze. Dracula glanced at the dear, then back to Morri, with hunger in his eyes.

"I didn't take a human, you were MEANT to be with me," he replied softly ignoring his hunger for the moment, "I knew it the first time I saw you," his blood was near boiling with hunger due to the closeness of the beast.

"Go to hell," the stubborn vampiress snapped, then calling softly to the deer.

She began to follow it into the woods, continuing to call softly to the regal creature. It slowly approached her allowing her to stroke its velvety nose, no fear emanated from this animal. Vlad watched her hungrily, deciding to give her the chance to prove her 'new' method of hunting. Even he had to admit he was intrigued by her actions.

"Hello my love," she cooed at the animal continuing to stroke it," I need you my dear, for I shall surely die without you," it bobbed its head up and down, pawing the ground gently, Morri tenderly brought her cheek to its neck, "Thank you my love," as gently as she could she sank her fangs into it's neck draining the animal of its life's blood.

Vlad could not help but grow extremely bloodthirsty and aroused as he watched his bride feed on her first real 'catch', then suddenly he bolted into the trees. With practiced expertise he pounced on a second deer grazing nearby, draining it quickly and then returned to Morri almost instantly. She turned to look at him, seated on the ground the lifeless deer's head cradled in her lap stroking it's nose.

"Either you take this to that family in my village," she demanded fangs still bared, "OR I WILL!"

He sighed obviously frustrated, and shook his head walking away from her, "Go ahead Morriquinne, risk your life. Learn your lesson and learn it now," with that he headed back towards his castle.

She scowled at his retreat then smirked to herself, "Ah, Vlad you have been keeping something from me."

With that she transformed, for the first time, into her bat like form alabaster skin glowing against the snow, talon like claws that made her appear more gruesome and dangerous than she actually was. The only colour on her figure was her auburn curls, red lips, and violet eyes. She then grasped the deer by its hind legs with a clawed foot flying into the air with surprising agility. She soared with an innate sense towards her village, almost as if her former home called to her. As stealthily as she could she flew towards a darkened dilapidated shack where she knew the family of her attention resided. Returning to her human form a ways out from the village she dragged the animal to their doorstep, leaving it for them to find when they awake. Then moving deep into the woods she changed taking flight once more returning to Dracula Castle.

Meanwhile Vlad was on the sofa of the common room, he was still and appearing peaceful, to the beholder obviously in meditation. For the first time in his 400 year life contemplating whether or not he had made the right decision. His new bride aggravated him more, if it was possible, than his long time enemy and opponent Van Helsing.

On that note his 'bride' burst in the door slamming it behind her, stopping in front of him she repeated her phrase from the woods, "Vlad, you have been keeping something from me."

"I knew you would figure it out eventually," he commented remaining physically as peaceful as he had been a moment ago, "But in my estimation you shouldn't be learning too much too soon, my dear," he stood tainting the endearment with his tone, "There is much for you to learn. But, just the fact that you were able to change two days into your transformation shows me the I was right. You were meant to be a vampire. You were destined to be with me."

"Or perhaps I was destined to be your soul... the good to your evil," she smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "Perhaps, but you cannot hide what you truly are," he moved behind her leaning in towards her ear whispering the words, "a killer... a predator. As I said before you cannot survive on rabbits and deer for all time. And my patients is wearing thin," he placed his hands on her shoulders almost massaging them with his fingertips, "My dear Morriquine, we are everything to each other... friends, soul mates, partners, lovers..."

"I am NOT your friend, and I will never be your lover," she growled baring her fangs, warning him to retreat, "If I feed from a mortal it will be one who deserves to die."

He couldn't help but smile, sensing her defenses weakening, her willingness to feed on a mortal coming around. He stepped back, responding, "It has been dark only a short time... let us go find a mortal who deserves to die, shall we? your powers will not come into fruition until you taste human blood."

"I will go alone," she turned opening the window, the desire to fly taking hold of her once more, "I cannot trust you not to take another innocent," with that she stepped up into the large windowsill.

"Fine, go... bring back your prey... we will share in the blood of a human this very night," he spoke with building charm, deciding that he would take this hunt as a good sign.

She threw him a pointed look and transformed once more, headed for a camp of murderers and thieves she had heard stories of in her village. It was a little past an hour before she came upon them, exactly as she had imagined them to be, makeshift tents and a large common bonfire in the center of the camp. To her delight she found them with a young girl tied to a large wooden pole. She circled once around the camp before landing in the center, looking very much like the predator Vlad had described. Her snow white form and fiery red hair caught their attention immediately.

She chuckled, "Now then didn't your mother ever treat you do unto others as you would have them do unto you?"

The first of the two superstitious thieves shouted at her, "Demon!"

"Now I am not the one with a young girl tied to a pole. Perhaps I need to teach you who is the demon here?" she replied swooping quickly at the two thieves snatching them quickly.

From the moment of her attack and the viciousness of her shake the men passed out. Dropping them Morri landed, regaining her human shape, she approached the wide eyed maiden who struggled with her bonds. Morriquinne could see the fear in her eyes was because of her and not because of being bound in strange men's camp.

"Please don't be frightened, I am not evil," she near begged the girl quickly freeing her bonds, "I may look evil but I am here to help you."

The only answer she got was the girl bolting as soon as she was free, not looking back at her demon savior. Morri sighed transforming once more, scooping the men, who were beginning to come to, in each taloned foot. She then flew back in the direction of the castle zooming in through the window. Dropping the men at her creator's feet, she landed regaining her human form.

The look on Vlad's face was of pure delight, "My darling you have done well," he smiled, moving towards the human closest to him, caring not of his offense or his origin. Realizing his bride was about to feast on her first mortal he stopped, beckoning her to go first, "Take him, Morriquinne."

She returned his praise with a hiss grabbing the smaller man looking him straight in the eye, "Perhaps you should pray for mercy now.." not allowing him to even blink, she sank her fangs into his neck, draining the metallic tasting blood from his body.

The older vampire watched in delight, a pleased growl escaping his lips as he looked on. As the second mortal began to scream for his life, Dracula dove on him sinking his fangs into his neck. Relishing the fact as he drained the man's blood he also drained his life.

Morri released her prey, and wiped a drip of blood from the corner of her mouth. She could feel a power envelope me and her green eyes glowed violet.

Stopping in her tracks she hissed at the Count, "What is happening to me?"

"Just enjoy it my dear, your first human blood completes your transformation. You are now fully coming into your powers," he moved towards her pulling her to him, holding her tightly, her breath caressing his neck.

She growled in response, fangs bared, "Release me," tried to pull away but he held her tightly in place, "You have something to dispose of," she pushed him forcefully from her, or at least tried to.

Still holding her tight, the glare in his eyes let her know she had only just begun to learn of her creator's power, "You are going to learn how to dispose of your prey young one," his eyes glowed blue, she couldn't tell from anger or simply trying to frighten her.

Not backing down she growled struggling with him hissing and baring her fangs. He also bared his fangs moving at lightening speed he had her pressed up against the wall. His free hand grasping her throat.

"It is time you learned your place, my wife!" he growled sounding like a caged beast, he tightened his grip on her throat.

"I am NOT your wife," she gasped through his squeezing, not frightened of losing consciousness knowing he was merely trying to show dominance.

He laughed, "My darling, my blood runs through your veins, my will keeps you alive. The moment you drank from me you bound yourself to me, we are 'married'. Our union damned by the devil himself."

She cried out distressed struggling against him, this only pleased him more, she was so alive. He had made the right choice, he knew this soon she would as well. But for now she needed to be subdued, she was too powerful too soon, using his body to pin her again he held her struggling arms on either side of her head. Without warning he sank his fangs into her neck feeding from her blood, which had been freshly warmed thanks to her feeding. A moan escaped her lips, which he assumed was of pleasure, his other brides had adored when he fed from them, but he was sadly mistaken when in a sudden burst of strength he found himself pushed backwards.

"GET OFF OF ME, BASTARD!" she yowled, eyes glowing as bright as ever, "That will be the last you touch me!"

She moved to storm from the room but was stopped by a physical tackle. Fear filled her eyes as she was turned to face her creator, he had changed to his dark winged form. She cried out struggling with him, fearful she might have crossed the line. Within moments he had her pinned to the ground, her face tight with fear. He then stopped frozen returning to human form... this was no way to win her.

"My darling Morri, please do not fear me. I cannot bare for you to fear me."

She trembled, her struggles had ceased, she had never seen that side to him. He leaned down lapping at the fresh wound on her neck willing it to close. As soon as he had healed her delicate neck, he released her. His frightened bride scrambled away from him, moving to the other side of the room near the window. He rose reaching an open palm towards her.

"Please my love, I never meant to harm you," he had never begged anyone before for forgiveness.

She remained silent simply staring at him for a moment before finally addressing him, "How am I supposed to know that. I don't know you Vlad, I know of you, I know what I have seen of you," continuing in an almost meek tone, "I knew the villagers you killed."

He was speechless, why was he feeling so guilty? What power did this woman have over him, he was supposed to be hollow. He was supposed to be the Prince of Darkness. But he still felt somehow like he let his bride down, that he had truly lost her and any chance he had with her. He came towards her, and she shied from him, flinching as his fingers brushed her cheek.

"Please Morriquine," he whispered caressing her cheek, "I- I'm sorry, I have not loved anyone in 400 years, I have not felt anything in 400 years. Give me the chance to prove my love for you. Give me the chance to learn."

"No."

She pushed past him, searching for a place where she could be alone. She heard an inhuman wail from within the common room as she retreated causing her to quicken her pace. She moved through the halls of the castle not paying attention to the twists and turns. Not caring whether she got lost. Somehow she knew where she was headed, something was calling to her. As she opened a large stone door, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, Thousands of shelves lined with books greeted her. The ceiling was at least 30 feet high, walls windowless the only space not covered by books was a fireplace, the mantle also had books lining it, and directly above it was a portrait of the Count himself. She grimaced as she saw him but was satisfied with the books, she could lose herself in them.

Moving to a shelf she pulled Othello from it, her favourite play when she was distressed. She settled into the large sofa, that faced the fire, curling like a child with her book. She didn't know how long she had remained in alone in the library, it had to have been hours before she heard the soft creak of the door opening. She knew he would find her eventually, or really come for her, somehow she knew he had known where she had gone.

He commented gently trying to remain neutral, "I've collected those books for four centuries," he smiled trying to coax conversation from her, "I have a first edition, in Shakespeare's own hand writing, of Romeo and Juliet." Morriquinne merely looked up from her reading and stared at the Count. She remained silent, no malice in her silence just silent.

He continued on a little frantic in his tone, "Life with me won't be all bad, Morri. You can have your books... this whole library is yours if you wish it," she remained quiet, "Morriquinne please... for all my powers, everything I have ever accomplished, it is all nothing without you. Please forgive me, be with me, be my wife and my friend, my partner and my lover."

Morriquinne still remained silent watching him with indifference, he fell to his knees, "If you want me to beg I will. I have never begged anyone, but if that is what you wish I will do it without complaint."

Finally speaking up, "I-- I wish to be alone," she murmured curling tighter into the sofa.

He sat there for a moment, stunned, no one had ever denied him. No one had ever shunned him that way. He rose abruptly leaving her as she requested, feeling beaten. He shut the door silently. As soon as she saw the door was shut securely she tried to get back to her reading, she found it increasingly difficult, as she found her vision blur with tears. She wept into her book, she needed her home, she needed her father. She made a decision the next evening she would fly to her village, she didn't care what Dracula warned her about, her father would help her.

As sunlight approached, she couldn't bring herself to sleep next to Vlad, even if it wasn't in the same coffin. She decided that she would be safe amongst her books, closed away in the library. Morriquinne settled against the couch, finding sleep a difficult task.

Meanwhile as Vlad Dracula felt the dawn, he moved down to his coffin, staring in shame and despair at the empty coffin next to his, "Damn her!" he cursed, "The very one to make me feel again hates me more than I hate the sun!" He moaned, gliding into his coffin slamming the lid. He allowed the supernatural sleep take control of him, and relieve him from his new found pain.

* * *

**A/N: There it is chapter 7, I hope you liked it. Please don't flame me if you feel Morriquinne is a bitch and Dracula is out of character, I wrote what came to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Been awhile... I do not own Dracula, nor any of its respective characters. All original chracters belong to me.**

**A/N: Heheh... It's been a REALLY long time huh? Well.. I got some rather bad flames so my muse.. the fluffy little ball of inspiration she is.. well... she... kinda took a 6 month hike. But I sent my other muse Erik after her and Petalwing is now currently caged and spouting off novels for me. To all those who reviewed in the past months... Thank you for all your support I appreciate it.**

**Special thanks to Mandy (Read her story An Eternity of This, in the Phantom of the Opera section, it's a real treat.)

* * *

**

Slowly Morriquinne unfurled her body as the last remnants of sun sank below the horizon, groaning softly her body ached... it seemed she had been constantly in pain since her change. Quietly sitting up peering about her new found domain, making sure she was alone she arose padding quietly out of the library. She hoped that her Master remained sleeping at least awhile longer.

She carefully made her way to the common room, gathering her discarded cloak, from the dark velvet arm chair, wrapping it tightly around herself . Stepping up onto the windowsill she slowly allowed her demonic form to appear, her clothing seemingly melting directly into her snowy skin. Taking an unnecessary deep breath, Morriquinne prepared to leap from the window, an action she had quickly grown used to. But as quickly as her wings opened for flight they collapsed around her white body, slumping in fear and disappointment as the richly accented voice of the Count echoed about the room.

"Where are you going, my love" the endearment edged with what could only be described as menace.

Turning slowly towards her death mate, Morriquinne attempted to look innocent"Out to hunt... I hunger"

Striding easily towards her, within a blink of an eye he had pulled her down from the window.. grasping her jaw forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Morriquinne! You can rail against me, attack me, refuse to speak to me for eternity..." tilting her face towards him lowering his voice to what could have been a purr or a growl" But never lie to me."

Not for the first time Morriquinne found herself trembling in the presence of her sire" Morriquinne you were going to your village! Don't deny it, when I gave you eternal life we became connected in a way you cannot fathom"

Pulling her roughly by the arm, the tender guilt of the night before having vanished "You make me question if you were ready for this gift I have given you... Do you not understand it will be your certain death if you leave this castle and return to your village"

Releasing his silent bride, he quickly strode away from here smoothing wisps of hair out of his eyes in a frustrated movement. The calm that normally possessed him shattered.

"I will NOT lose you as I did the others... not again" whirling on her his blue eyes electrifying as lightening and hard and cold as ice. "Not to him..."

Stunned Morriquinne could only stare at Vlad, his aggression had not been towards her this time, that much was obvious. But she couldn't grasp who her creator was talking about. An unexpected pang of guilt stabbing where her now dormant heart lay, as she watch he most collected being she knew near shaking with rage... or fear. Slowly approaching him, her bat like visage fading, as she placed a slender cool hand on his arm . He had already begun to turn away from her.

"Who? Lose me to who"

The momentary gentleness was greeting with him harshly straightening his back and shrugging her off "No one you'll ever meet, my dear."

Once more taking her by the arm, he pulled her form the common room dragging her to her library, tossing her in unceremoniously "Because I will cage you in here before I ever allow another of MY things destroyed. Take a look around you Morriquine, my love this is all you will see for some time."

With that Vlad almost vanished with the speed he moved, the door slamming with a loud thud behind him, leaving his stunned bride upon the carpeted floor of the library. But her shock did not last very lock, within seconds she had scrambled to her feet tearing at the handled to the door. Furious to find it locked, she beat relentlessly at the heavy stone doors, yowling obscenities to her former companion. Her rather small fists splintering the stone but not budging it from her path.

Within a few hours it became all too clear that the doors would not give into her rage, pacing like the caged beast Dracula had made her. She knew he had to come back sometime, he wouldn't leave her to die without nourishment. Or would he? Shaking her head she finally fell onto the divan she had slept upon the night before, she wouldn't put it past her wicked admirer to be so blinded with rage to let her die before allowing his possession to fall into the hands of this opponent he spoke so cryptically of.

Glaring fiercely at the noble portrait of the Count above the fireplace, the hardy maiden swore under her breath "I'll send you to hell before you allow me to die after all you've put me through."

The hours that had raced when she awaited her change now crept by, and slowly the anger she felt moved into the background, as her desperate need to feed became apparent. Her cold body began to tremble as the sunrise grew closer and closer, her green eyes glowing violet with her animalistic hunger. Fear replacing her anger completely, knowing that by sunrise if her bloodlust was not sated Vlad would return to find her no more than a collection of dust and she.

A mere quarter of an hour before sunrise, the doors to the library moved slowly opening as the dark form of the Count walked in, casually. Looking up weakly from the sofa, Morriquinne regarded him with disdain.

"Come to watch me die? Make sure this one you spoke of doesn't get to me... as if he could"

Tsking like a displeased father, he scolded "Now now, you don't think I risked my own safety just to see you die"

With that he exited the room, returning within a second a frightened adolescent boy in tow.

"I had a realization, not only by keeping you here for a time keeps you out of harms way... it will also teach you what mortals really are to you and I" tossing the boy at the couch "Feed from him or die.. that is your only choice"

Sickened the young vampiress, looked up at Dracula in horror "I can't.. it's wrong, he's just a boy."

Closing the distance between himself and his bride, he snatch he boy by his collar puncturing his throat with his almost talon like fingernail. The boy's blood running down his throat, the scent permeating the air... causing Morriquine to lick her lips in pure demonic hunger.

"I know you can't resist... you're starving... and you can smell the blood still boiling with is veins. Drink from him and live."

Unable to control her demon within, the distraught maiden pounced suddenly draining the frightened young boy of his pure, life giving blood. Vlad's fanged smile growing broad as he observed his self proclaimed lover, letting his fingers slip through her hair.

"That's it my love, you will learn you place in this forsaken world."

As the boy grew limp, Morriquinne quickly pulled away from her master and the now lifeless youth. Rejuvenated but disgusted with what she had allowed to happen.

"Why did you make me kill him... why can't I choose my prey myself"

Rising, her strength nearly full returned, she beat furiously at his chest as she had the stone doors hours earlier "If you love me why do you put me through this"

Quelling her fury, the Count quickly pulled her into his embrace "Because this is who you are now... a creature of darkness" shaking Morri buried her face in the dark folds of his tunic "A daughter of the devil himself. If you do not learn our ways... learn to feed on the prey that presents itself, you will die."

Shaking her head no, she let her inhuman sobs shake her entire body. Her curls veiling much of her upper body from view.

"He didn't deserve to die..."

Grasping her chin gently yet firmly, he lifted her face to him, "His death was far more peaceful than him suffering from illness as your father did," Morriquinne couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You did him a favor... you sent him to the arms of his "loving God in far more kind way than what could have been in store for him."

"You're... you're mad!", she managed to choke pulling from his grasp.

If it wasn't for her intense weariness, and the threat of the rising sun outside she would have bolted then and never looked back. But her vampiric body simply would not let her move that quickly.

Returning to her side, Vlad tried to coax her to walk with him, "Come the sun has risen we must get our coffins. You'll feel better when evening breaks," He then paused, "Or must I keep you here with your prey through the day and the next night."

The arrogant vampire had no fears his bride had learned not to try to escape. Confident his display of dominance this evening had tamed her, at least that much. And indeed it seemed she had been tamed, her shoulders slumping as she allowed him to pull her into the dank crypt below. Last night Vlad had been at her mercy, now to his delight he had turned the tables on his tender wife, and she was left at his.

"Goodnight my pet," He purred ushering Morriquinne into her coffin and shutting the lid, "Tomorrow we shall continue our little lesson"

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 8, what do you think... do I keep going. If you dont' review I stop right here and YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS MWAHAHAHAHAH: Erik and Vlad both throw water on me, splutters: Heh... erm I mean please review and I'll give you a cookie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I finally got this mother fing chapter written. It's taken the story in a completely different direction than I originally planned. Let me know if you like it.

* * *

**

Her night blossomed as every other, waking against her Master. In the unadulterated darkness , she could make out his features perfectly. She had grown to enjoy this time, peaceful and silent. For a brief moment she could imagine that she wasn't a vixen of the very devil. Though, this never lasted long. The moment his mind sensed hers was active Lord Dracula would awaken. As was the same with this evening.

His rich purr teased her ears, "Ah, my love it pleases me to find you with me this night."

"It is the same every night," She almost sighed, that is if her body still carried air, "You've not let me leave your side in the past half century."

"It is for your protection I do this."

Resting her head against his chest, not making a move to leave their gothic cocoon. Morriquinne nuzzled the soft fabric of his clothing. Fifty years was a very long time, at least to a young vampire such as herself. She had seen her father die first, then those she had known in her village followed… children she had tried to help had children of their own, most now had grandchildren. Though Lady Morri remained the same, the hands of time not marring her perfect features. Finally responding to her fated husband in a gentle tone.

"You know very well that I have accepted my fate. I long for my freedom, my lord."

His fingers stroked her cool cheek, brushing down her neck. Smiling when he felt her shiver at his touch.

"If you've accepted your fate, then why do you still resist my advances?"

A frown adorned her face now, and she moved to escape their tomb. Her gentle body language replaced with utter loathing.

"As I told you before, many times… I do not love you Vlad. I never will." Opening the lid to the coffin with ease she stepped out, a soft purple gown draping her frame, slender yet shapely and distinctly female.

His tone is more of habit than actual frustration, "Morriquine, I have given you everything you have asked for. I've been your puppet since I brought you to this forsaken castle."

"_No! _You have not given me what I ask."

"It is impossible."

Turning, to the elder vampire… pure sadness in her violet eyes, the emerald they had once been had long since faded.

"I do not ask for mortality, I know that chance came and went…" Dropping to her knees before him, "I ask my freedom, how can one ever love their master?"

Kneeling in front of her, he pulled her body against his. The once fiery red head submissively allowed this familiarity.

"How can I trust you will not cast yourself into the sunlight the moment I release you from my control."

"If you truly loved me, as you swear to, that would not be a question you needed to ask."

Silence falls upon the morose couple. The dark Count once more found the question in his mind… had he done the right thing. Forcing such a vibrant youth into the change. He almost felt a pang of guilt, he'd watched her spirit slowly fade into a distant memory over the past half century. Often he almost wished he _could_ grant her, her former mortality. See the spark of life in her eyes once more. The joy she had previously taken at simple things. With a heavy heart he went rigid against her.

"Get away from me…"

The growl was deep, contained fury sounding in the phrase.

"What?" Looking up at her undead husband.

"Get out of my home," Releasing the confused Morriquinne, almost shoving her away from him, "I'll not have you in this '_prison_' any longer" His tone almost mocking her. "You're so miserable here, living with your '_master_' then leave this place. Do not return to me."

Her eyes widen, he'd grown angry with her before, but never like this. Resentment practically drowned the room. Remaining still, just staring at him, stunned. She heard the unmistakable roar that he was serious. His face distorting, his eyes almost white with lightening.

"GO! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS PLACE ANYMORE!"

Quickly jumping to her feet, she made her way towards the door of the crypt, not taking her eyes off the volatile vampire lord before her.

"Vlad… I-"

Cutting her off quickly, "Don't speak. You wanted your freedom? Well now you have it. Everything has a price… including your freedom."

Too stunned for words, Morri stared at her "Master" for a moment. Gathering her wits about her, the time worn vampress straightened her shoulders. Rising to her full height, unimpressive as it was, then with a flourish curtsied to Vlad.

"As you wish my Master."

Within the time span of a breath she had left the crypt. Vlad could feel the very moment when she left, he could feel her growing distant from him. A sound echoed the chamber, unmistakable…. Vlad the Impaler, Prince of Wallachia was sobbing. The sorrow wracking his entire being. Vlad had never felt anything this strong in centuries, not even what he claimed as undying love for his young bride.

Transforming into the great winged beast, a heart wrenching wail of despair echoed in the crypt and throughout his dark fortress. Though his pain fell on deaf ears… Morriquinne's heart was already too far away to share in his anguish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the now removed lady of the manor was within a chamber. Hers… her deathly husband had given it to her as a sanctuary, and he had vainly hoped as their boudoir. A place to share the love that he had assumed Morri would eventually feel for him.

Tearing apart the drawers and chests, seeking her former belongings she had brought with her on that fateful night so long ago. Her eyes were dry, this surprised her. She was finally losing everything that tied her to her previous life. Morriquinne was alone, abandoned even by the one that claimed to love her above all else. Tearing at gowns she had no desire to take with her, she desperately sought her leather book. The last item she had that reminded her at all of her father. Growing desperate and frustrated she sank against the large trunk, her face in her hands. She knew she should be in tears, she couldn't grasp why they did not come.

"He has taken everything…"

She remained like that for minutes… hours… days… she didn't know. If her _husband_ was so desperate to be rid of her, her would come and dispose of her the moment his mind realized she was still within his presence. Although unaware of the time passing, she did not wait long. Like electricity up her spine she knew the moment he stepped into the room. Remaining still and silent she waited for the ax to fall.

"Morriquinne…"

The sound not audible to the human ear, but to Morriquinne it was as if he had shouted her name. Moving slowly, deliberately she faced him, remaining impassive.

"I was looking for my book-"

Cutting her off, "Please, my love, forgive me. I spoke to harshly--"

Narrowing her eyes it was _her_ turn to cut _him_ off, "No, you had your say Vlad. You're right, I am a burden to your **grand vampiric empire**. You should have cast me aside decades ago."

Rising, she strode towards him, pulling her hand back. He tensed for her blow, prepared for her anger, but instead felt her softly caress his cheek. A wistful look in her inhuman eyes.

"One last gift."

With that she rose on her toes, brushing her lips against his cold yet yielding mouth. She had never kissed him before. Any kisses he had stolen had been against her will. Morri fought the urge to wrap her arms around Vlad, though he did not. Holding her tightly, the elder vampire lost himself in her almost loving kiss, his fingers tangling in her soft curls. Although he held her tightly and willed her to remain in the passionate embrace she pulled away. The sadness in her eyes showing the pain that was now tearing into her very core. A single tear rolling down her perfect cheek.

"Goodbye, Vlad."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, now if you don't review that'll be the end of the damned story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok Chapter 10. I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with this one. Feel free to send me some ideas on how you'd like this story to continue.. if you'd like this story to continue. Otherwise I'm just playing it by ear and seeing where my muse takes me Flicks her shiny little ball-o-inspiration through the window

* * *

**

Gathering her few items, at least the ones that still meant anything to her, in a leather sack Morriquinne left the dark fortress of her vampire lord. Her pale demon form gracing the sky, an angel from hell itself. She found leaving her former 'master' more difficult than she had ever imagined. She assumed it was simply the fact that he was all she had left tying her to her former mortal life. Short as that time span had been, it had formed the being she had become even through the manipulations of Vlad Dracula. But the flame haired beauty did not look back, not this time. She would not give him that satisfaction.

She had been greatly tempted though, when he had entered her private chamber with such a face of penance, such that a creature of his kind could have. Tempted to remain at his side, forgive all his past sins he had committed, especially the ones against her. She wasn't sure why… something about the demon that had held her captive for so long swayed her.

Sighing softly, she continued her flight, wanting to beat the dawn and reach her destination as quickly as possible. The tender vampiress didn't even know if the manor still stood. Very quickly after her change Vlad had brought her to the warm shores of France. His hopes were to distract her from her depression and the changes in her physical form. Vlad had given her the large home as a "Wedding Present". She could remember that night very keenly… Vlad had been so very tender with her that night, drawing her through the threshold of the near palace by the hands, his demeanor very much a newlywed wanting to impress his youthful bride. She had sighed when he showed her the foyer and the grand ballroom. She had simply shrugged when he gave her a tour of the bedrooms, showing her the large four room suite that was to be hers. She only showed a glimmer of emotion when draw into the library, new leather volumes adorning its shelves. Three full walls of faery tales… he had taken great pains to suite the home to her liking.

Morriquinne could remember the feel of his cold hands running along her shoulders, his lips brushing her neck. At that time she had always flinched when his mouth came anywhere near her tender throat… mortal fears still gripping her. She silently wept at the memory of him pulling away from her, his sorrowful sigh filling her ears after all these long years. She cursed herself, he had sent her away… he wanted this, _she _wanted this too, then why did she feel as if her long dormant heart had been rendered in two.

Shaking her head, she landed silently at the gates to her wedding gift. It was well kept… _he_ had made sure it survived even though they hadn't visited the home in nearly two decades. Morri wasn't sure if it was wise to enter a home that was only hers through her previous master's charity. Sighing, she pressed the gates open and walked through the well kempt courtyard, it was a chance she'd just have to take. She couldn't tear herself completely from him… not yet. Even now, she could feel his mind reaching out for hers, seeking her forgiveness and her return home.

"NO! That is not my home…" She chocked banishing the memory from her mind. If she was not welcome in this manor Dracula could very well come and evict her himself. She was unsure why she wanted to invoke his wrath… specially so soon after his volatile tantrum in their formerly shared crypt.

As she stepped through the threshold of her summer home, the gentle vampire could sense no living being had dwelt there for sometime… not even a caretaker. Growing tense she looked around, thinking she may be in danger of someone of her own kin having kept this place. But nay, no other vampire was to be found.

Thoroughly confused Morriquinne made her way through the abandoned halls, crying out in pain as she passed a oil portrait of her with Dracula. Dropping to her knees she held her abdomen as a cold stabbing pain spread throughout her body from the hard knot at her center. There was no logical explanation for this, she knew it was not her jilted lover's doing, she knew what his painful manipulations felt like. Stabbing pain was now blossoming behind her eyes, though she could not see she knew they glowed bright violet and her fangs were long, somehow she was being exposed for the vampire she was. Shrieking in furry she writhed on the ground, her vision going hazy. Looking up she could see Vlad over her… no perhaps it was simply the portrait… Before she could decide which, the blackness overtook her sight and the pain she felt stopped, her body had gone numb… as had her conscious mind.

* * *

_She could feel his body against hers, it was dark… she couldn't see. Why couldn't she see? _

'_I'm a vampire… I can see anything I choose.' She thought to herself, an almost haughty thought._

_Shifting she looked in the basic direction of what she assumed was her vampire lover's face. She reached for him in an effort to wake him from his slumber. When her hand brushed what should have been his cheek, it met a hard brittle barrier. _

'_BONE!' _

_Her eyes widening, she moved to push the coffin open, but the tomb's lid was too heavy for her to lift. _

"_No, this isn't real… Vlad!" She was nearly screaming. As she moved frantically, in the coffin, she could her his bones snap beneath her, his soft tunic turning to dust beneath her slight weight. She cried out grasping at the dust beneath her, the remains of her lover. _

"_Vlad please! This cannot be!"_

_She shouted his name over and over. She was more concerned with her seemingly dead husband than escaping the tomb she was in. Beating at the coffin floor she sobbed_

"_No, Vlad you're not dead… you cannot die…. You cannot DIE!"_

_Pain blossomed in her tiny fists spreading up her arms and her body. Everywhere the pain touched it was if her limbs had turned to stone. Then she felt it, she was crumbling into dust as her lover had beneath her…. _

* * *

She awoke from her nightmare, her eyes wide and somehow a light sweat dotting her undead body. That should have been impossible she knew, but her mind simply concentrated on the fact that she was not trapped in a tomb with her dead husband. 

"T'was only a dream" she murmured to herself, glancing around her.

She was still beneath their portrait, on the carpeted ground in the hall. Lifting herself up onto her elbow, she glanced around… the hall was undisturbed. Looking up into the oil painting she frowned as she gazed into Vlad's lifeless eyes.

"What curse have you woven over me?"

She tenderly stroked the painted cheek of Vlad Tepes Dracula, as if it was really him. How could she possibly mourn the loss of a man that had treated her as a prisoner in a gilded prison? She tore herself from that portrait, she'd remove it when she awoke from her slumber. Any remnant of her previous union with Prince Vlad she would remove. Her mind, if not her stubborn heart, was determined to break whatever spell…. curse… he had placed upon her. She no longer needed him, in face she was no longer a fledgling vampire. Morriquinne was very self reliant on her vampiric powers, she had grown accustomed to her strength, speed, and inhuman stealth. Yes Morriquinne Aidwren would survive without her Vlad.

Sighing softly she willed to her undead spouse's mind, "Forget me Vlad, find a bride worthy of your energy and affections."

With that she closed her eyes, concentrating as best she could on severing the connection between their minds. No easy feat. But at least she could distance herself from the anguished cry he in turn sent to her. She could still feel him searching for her whereabouts, perhaps she could keep those secret for at least a little more time.

But for now she had more important matters to tend to, discovering who exactly had kept HER home in repair in her absence. Perhaps they would be an ally, if not she needed to dispose of them quickly before they led Dracula right to her doorstep. But first she needed rest, the sun was soon to be up and she needed to find peace in the dark bedroom before she gave into her daytime coma. She could not insure her safety if her sleeping vampire form was found in the grande hall.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Please R&R!**


End file.
